


He Wonders

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fantasizing, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Poe has some elaborate private fantasies.It’s not real, but Poe Dameron likes imagining it anyway.You’d be a much better leader if you recalled on occasion that you’re not always already the best in the galaxy. Try practicing humility, Poe,” Leia says. She slaps him hard on the cheek whenever he doesn’t live up to her expectations. He never forgets that.He wonders if she used to be like that with her brother, too, before he disappeared.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	He Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/gifts).



It’s not real, but Poe Dameron likes imagining it anyway.

“You’d be a much better leader if you recalled on occasion that you’re not always already the best in the galaxy. Try practicing humility, Poe,” Leia says. She slaps him hard on the cheek whenever he doesn’t live up to her expectations. He never forgets that.

He wonders if she used to be like that with her brother, too, before he disappeared. He’s never actually seen them together; he’s never had the privilege of meeting the legendary Luke Skywalker in person. _But_ – he’s watched the holos. Like every kid his age. So yeah, he could believe it if she was.

And he’s heard the stories, of course. Like every other member, past and present, who has ever joined the Resistance. The stories say Leia and Luke didn’t always know they were twins. They spent years working closely together, in fact, before they found out. So yeah, Poe does wonder.

Did they ever share the kiss, not of siblings, but of lovers? With tongue, and passionately? Did they ever do _more_? Poe absolutely would’ve, if he’d been in their position. Doesn’t matter which. They’re both incredibly attractive, and he likes them both – equally well.

He likes imagining Leia directing Luke as he goes down on her. “Harder,” she would say. “Faster. No, no, not that way – circles, not swipes – yes, that’s right, ahhhh, Luke, yeeessss…” Luke was clean-shaven in his younger days, Poe remembers, but later in life he grew a beard. Poe likes the beard, and so even though it would be anachronistic, he lets Luke keep it. He likes to imagine that Leia giggles and squirms at the tickle of his facial hair on the sensitive lips of her vulva, on the skin of her perineum.

And he can’t resist inserting himself into the fantasy, either – Poe Dameron likes to be in the middle of everything, after all. He would be right there with them. On express orders from his General, of course. And Leia wouldn’t hesitate to give orders. “Lie back,” she would say, and then she would push a delighted Poe down flat, one palm on his chest, and then she would straddle his hips and take his cock, and she would be gloriously warm and wet from where Luke just finished pleasuring her…

And then Luke would get behind Leia, hands braced firmly on her shoulders, and she would arch her spine against him in welcome, and wonder of wonders, Luke would push himself into Leia right alongside Poe, and Poe would feel the silken slide of _the_ Luke Skywalker’s cock against his own as he got fully seated. And then they would, the three of them, freeze, overwhelmed by the intensity of the sensations, until finally Leia would seize the moment and moan, “Move, damn you, _move_ – !”

And then he and Luke would begin to move, and from that very first thrust, it would be almost as good as flying. Maybe as good as flying. Or maybe even _better_ than flying. And the three of them, they would –

“Poe, have you tried practicing humility yet?”

Poe clears his throat and hastily crosses his legs. “Um, yes, Leia, I’m working on it.”

Sometimes, his imagination gets away from him. Sometimes, he wonders if Leia _knows_. But you know, come to think of it, he suspects she does.


End file.
